Let Me Hit That
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: Being Kalos champion was great as Ash although his good Clemont got a little jealous that his crush was all drooling over Ash that he wanted to exposed him as being nothing but a playboy


**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _I will think about one_**

Being Kalos champion was great as Ash lives in the major city of New York City he had such a beautiful life being one of the most ionic Kalos champs in history. He lives in a massive 380 meter skyscraper were the only best live in called the 'Elite Tower' which cost him a massive 610 thousands of dollars to buy a room now being Kalos champ the title pays of now he loves the view of the ocean bright navy blue where all the fish and water Pokémon live. Not only is it a good view it also means it's a fifthteen minute drive to his best friends at Lumiso City where the Prisma tower is the tallest not as all as his building but tall Being Kalos champion was great as Ash lives in the major city of New York City he had such a beautiful life being one of the most ionic Kalos champs in history. He lives in a massive 335 meter skyscraper were the only best live enough to see. The building is around 260 meters tall it's the tallest Pokémon gym in the world and even if his friend Clemont says his gym is one of the toughest it's now as tough as compared to the other gyms around Kalos now his Charziard can beat all of his Pokémon with his pinky toe not even mega evolved. Even though Ash is proud that he's accomplish his dreams not all of his friends accomplish there dreams. His old childhood friend Serena wasn't able to make it after seeing eachother at the Prisma tower she had no idea what to be but with the help of Ash she was able to find out what she wants to a become Kalos queen she was very close to accomplish her dreams after getting to the finals she and Aria the current Kalos queen were close to close but she failed and after that Ash had never seen her again. After the drama that was the Pokémon contest Ash and Clemont decided to go to the New York Yankees game.

"You know it feels great being with the gang again, all the memories we had, all the adventures we went through it's like the old days".

"You do you Ash it's just me and you now".

"Yeah but still your my main man the homie by the way where is your sister?"

"Oh Bonnie she is with my father I didn't want to bring her for many reasons why".

"Them spill it up then boy what's the emergency on why Bonnie didn't come are you still embarrass on looking for a wife".

"N..no.. No of course not there's no way".

"Then why you startling then fool".

"Well if I tell you this do you promise to keep this between me and you and you better not tell anybody about this you swear"?

"Yeah I got you".

"Pinky swear".

"Yeah yeah fucking pinky swear".

"Swear for the Kalos champ the promise that a champ can't break"?

"Motherfucker **I am the Kalos Champion for god sakes** "!

"Fine then here goes well you Serena right"?

"Yeah what about her".

"Well you see I'm in love with Serena".

"Damn fool get at her".

"The problem is that she's in love with you".

"She was"?

"Are you that stupid of course she's I love with you I can make a whole journel on how she loves you open your eyes there's no hiding she wants you so bad, she blushes everytime you talk to her, she was crying when you beat Alain at the Kalos Leauge and now look at you, your famous now, you encouged her on trying to complete her dreams and look on what you've done you traitor, you two timer, your no good friend, your just a pretty boy".

"Bro what the hell are you talking about"?

"I'm talking is that you used Serena's emotions for your own intertainment you love watching her fail, she loved you and you just destroyed that wish she was gonna be".

"Clemont what does me being a pretty boy supposed to mean that I betrayed Serena first of who did I betrayed her with who?"

"Are you really that serious"!

"I'm serious what that I'm the reason she stop traveling with us".

"You know what I'm not gonna waste my voice on some retard that is actually the Kalos champ you know what meet me at the Central Park tommarow at 2p.m. sharp ok champ".

"Alright then I don't know why your in such a bad mood Jesus Christ bro".

"You know what you've done you just don't want to confess it don't you ashy".

"I have done freaking idea on what your talking about, and don't ever call me that or I'll shove your glasses up your asshole".

"You mad Ash"?

"No but don't call me that".

"And if I do what your gonna do call your other two girlfriends to come and help you how pathetic".

"Girlfriend what girlfriend"? "I don't even have one".

"Don't lie to me we all know who are your girlfriends stop hiding ok just let it all out".

"I don't know who are my girlfriends at all I didn't even know I even had a girlfriend"?

"Are you that retarded"

"I don't know".

"You know what gimme your phone let me see your friends nearby hear".

"Alright I'm just telling you it's just nobody just you I swear to god".

"Then why the hell is Serena and Aria both in your friends nearby here then explain now".

"Oh shit when did I even had them as a friend or how the heck did I get there number".

"No more hiding Ash I knew it since Serena left a while ago you were sidling in her dms since who knows when not only that you were sliding in her rivals dms to you womanizer no wonder nobody liked me cause of you"!

"Clemont just chill ok".

"No I won't you bastard you know what don't talk to me ever again I'm gonna block you from all my contacts so FUCK OFF FAGGOT"!

"Jesus Christ someone woke on the wrong side of the bed".

" **Ash Go FUCK YOURSELF** ".


End file.
